


All of him

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: The Locke siblings delve in Tyler's head.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	All of him

**_All of him_ **

They were all in Tyler’s room, waiting for a decision. In his fingers, the Head Key would show them the answer to defeat Dodge. Kinsey, Scot and Jackie were apprehensive with Tyler’s doubt. They figured out that Rendell Locke had told Tyler something important right before he died, but the oldest sibling couldn’t remember. There was no other way, he had to go in there and relive that day.

Kinsey understood why he was hesitant, she didn’t want to remember that day either, but that would end all of their suffering caused by the malign creature impersonating Gabe. So she said “I’ll go with you, Ty”. He looked at her, a denial almost left his lips, but she got closer to him and insisted “you can’t go alone”. At this, Jackie looked at the siblings and offered her help, but Tyler refused her quickly, not wanting to show the inside of his head to her.

“No.” he said looking at his girlfriend pointedly, she was startled by his firm tone and trailed her eyes off, embarrassed. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and regretted his harshness, but the decision remained. “I don’t know what we’ll find in there, Jackie. The last time I was in someone else’s head, I got hurt.” Tyler explained looking at her and then at Kinsey, who mouthed a “sorry” to him.

“Let’s go, Kinsey.” And he dragged his sister holding her wrist. Both siblings entered their Seattle’s home front door, which Kinsey thought was strange. She dreaded to see her brother’s head, knowing the boy has never entered that door himself, she thought that must be a reason he was so afraid to go there.

Instead of their hall, when they entered the front door, they were in Tyler’s room. But the dimensions were all different, the bed was way too big and his furniture way too small. On the walls, the posters that were in his room were multiplied and the moving memories of events that happened in his room were in display. They saw how Tyler grew up over the years through his memories.

The two siblings saw the recollections with anxiety, none of them were happy and a black cloud lingered on the ceiling. It felt like a thunderstorm inside of the bedroom. The scattered clothes, shoes and other objects made them think that a tornado had come to the room.

Tyler observed the memories on the walls and one in particular made him pause. He let go of Kinsey’s wrist, but she wouldn’t let go of the contact, tangling his fingers with hers. They looked at that poster and it showed their father telling him the bedtime story that he had told the other two siblings, but the ending was dark and Kinsey held Tyler’s hand strongly. “Why would he say that to you, Tyler?” she asked.

“I don’t know…” he responded already feeling guilty that he dragged her into his darkness.

“Let’s leave, we have to find the kitchen.” Tyler said low. Kinsey agreed and they walked to the door.

When they left the room, the house was completely different from their actual house in Seattle. There was a mix between that and Key House, which confused them, not knowing the correct place to go. They saw four doors in front of them. They recognized Kinsey, Bode and their parent’s bedroom door, but Tyler didn’t want to go there. So he chose the fourth one, which he didn’t recognize.

Kinsey looked like she was in a horror movie. All the steps were taken carefully, but she felt something observing them. The black clouds still on the ceiling.

They entered the mysterious door, but it only led to Bode’s bedroom. The place was as trashed as Tyler’s room, but the dimensions were not as weird and the memories were not as dark, but some of them had a blue filter in them, which Kinsey saw as it was showing his sadness. She looked over to see him, and he had a very somber expression.

“Tyler…” Kinsey wanted to make him feel better, but didn’t know why he felt like this towards their baby brother.

He sighed sadly and looked down to her. “I was so jealous of Bode when he was born” he started “mom wasn’t drinking anymore and all I thought at the time was that he wouldn’t suffer like we did. We didn’t do anything, we were just born in a messed up family, and Bode didn’t.” Kinsey didn’t say anything, just looked over the different memories of their youngest brother, but she noticed that as Bode was growing up, the memories would become happier and the blue filter was removed.

She understood. Kinsey felt the same, but her head was not as messed up. She didn’t know why Tyler was like this and wanted to make him feel better, but where to start? What caused this?

They left Bode’s room and the house shifted again. But the doors remained. They chose Bode’s this time, hoping it would lead to where the mysterious should have. But it didn’t.

They saw with amazement how Kinsey’s room in his head was all tidy up. The black cloud completely disappeared and the posters didn’t have the blue filter that Bode’s had. All of the memories were warm and happy. Kinsey saw one poster and remembered herself when he had taught her to ride a bike, they were 6 and 7. They were on the street and he held the bike so she wouldn’t fall. Even back then she trusted him completely. A small smile appeared on her face.

“Wow, you must really love me.” She said, noticing how his memories of her weren’t distorted and dark, like the rest of his mind.

“Yeah.” He said simply looking at her eyes. He wasn’t ashamed. Kinsey had always meant security to him. She tightened her grip on his hand, reassuring him that she felt the same.

They left Kinsey’s room and faced the four doors again. The black cloud was back. They entered their parent’s room, but they were suddenly outside. The front door was locked and Tyler could see Sam inside with a gun in hands. Kinsey felt her heart beat fast and they watched everything as if it was a movie: their mother getting shot on the leg and their father being killed.

The black clouds now were dominating the atmosphere and the ground shook powerfully. Kinsey looked at Tyler’s face and saw tears leaving his eyes. She wasn’t aware that her own eyes were just as wet. They continued watching, their goal was just there. Tyler broke the door and ran to his dying father. Kinsey dragged them closer to where real Tyler was so they could hear what Rendell said, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Tyler’s memories shifted and they were somewhere else.

They were now outside of their father’s office at the school. Tyler knew what this memory was. He tried so hard to hide this from Kinsey, but it seemed inevitable. He let her hand go this time and he fell on the floor. His hands were on both sides of his head and he looked down. Tyler’s whole body was shaking, his throat couldn’t keep a sob, as the tears poured down his eyes.

Kinsey didn’t understand that reaction. What happened? She saw as the hallway became as dark as night when the clouds approached them and she sat where he was, holding his arm. The memory in front of them became suddenly overwhelmingly big. They seemed as little as rats watching Tyler waiting for their father.

Kinsey kept looking to what Tyler was remembering and her eyes got bigger when Sam appeared in front of them. He sat next to her brother and they talked friendlily, she could see that they were close. She continued watching as Tyler told him how hard it was for him at home and she saw how Sam agreed with him.

“Can’t tell you how many times I wake up thinking I gotta kill my dad today.” Sam told him indifferently. Kinsey watched Tyler laughing at this.

“Well, you ever do decide to kill your dad, do me a favor: kill mine while you’re at it.” She heard his words with dread. She understood now. All of this, his head was so messed up with guilt, but she knew it wasn’t his fault. They knew Dodge influenced Sam into killing their family. Her eyes were big and something inside of her screamed that she had to save her brother.

She crawled between his legs and put both of her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were wet and she dried his face with her fingers. “It isn’t your fault, Tyler.” She said. He looked at her eyes, but he couldn’t stop crying. She repeated over and over and over that it wasn’t his fault. Consciously, he knew it, but saying that right before his father’s murder was too much for him. He felt like he couldn’t move on from this moment.

Tyler felt Kinsey’s body over his own, she tried to dry his tears and she hugged him, repeating it wasn’t his fault. She’d say that until he understood. Her eyes too began to pour tears and he felt guilty once again to make her cry. Tyler felt that if she could forgive him, maybe he could forgive himself as well.

He raised her head and started to dry her tears too. “I know.” He reassured her. “I know. Thank you, Kinsey.” And they cried in each other’s arms. Their tears meant forgiveness.

Suddenly, his memory shifted again and he remembered. He was with his dad in his final time. They watched as Rendell whispered something in his ear moments before he passed. Tyler stood up and helped Kinsey up too, they were once again holding hands. They heard what their father had told him and they were ready to leave.

“Tyler, we should go.” She said looking at his eyes. He nodded and a door appeared magically in front of him. It wasn’t Seattle’s door anymore, it was Key House’s front door. He knew immediately that this was the way out, so he left bringing Kinsey with him.

Now in his real bedroom, Tyler pushed Head Key out of his nape and his door disappeared.

Kinsey and Tyler had red faces from crying and the tears still hung under their eyes. They weren’t touching anymore. Jackie approached her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, which he returned hazily. His eyes were following his sister. She was breathing fast and the red in her cheek was telling him that she was not cried out. Her tears would pour any moment now.

Kinsey looked at Tyler with emotion and she was surprised to see him untangling himself from Jackie and pulling her into a tight hug. She started to cry again. Their friends looked at them curiously, but decided that they should not be part of this moment. Scot and Jackie cautiously exited the room, leaving the siblings to their own shared sorrow.

_Fin_


End file.
